Laser sustained plasma light sources can be utilized for various applications. For instance, certain inspection tools may use laser sustained plasma light sources for product inspection. In such tools, light from a multi-kilowatt diode laser is used to sustain plasma usually in a conventional xenon or mercury-xenon arc lamp. Various other types of media may also be utilized to sustain the plasma.